This invention relates to an electronic switching device. More particularly, the present invention provides a touch sensitive switching apparatus comprising a touch sensor assembly connected to a controller to provide programmed control of an electrical load.
Common electrical switches operate by bringing two conductors into physical contact to complete a circuit through which current can flow. However, due to this mechanical operation, the common electrical switch is subject to wear and eventual failure. Wear can originate from the repeated movement of engaging parts, for example, contact wear when one contact strikes the other contact. Wear also can be associated with the accumulation of dust or dirt present within the switch housing. Failure also can originate from physical abuse such as from vandalism.
To obviate the difficulties encountered with mechanical switches, touch sensitive switches, utilizing resistance bridging have been developed. The resistance bridging type of touch sensitive switch includes at least two electrodes. When a person touches the two electrodes, skin resistance across the electrodes is sensed by associated circuitry, which produces an output signal to energize the desired electrical load.